


Dos idiotas y una cabaña

by Elsa0806



Category: Bleach
Genre: Especial de San Valentín, Fluff, GrimmIchi - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cliches, dorks being in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa0806/pseuds/Elsa0806
Summary: Es una mala idea desviarse del sendero establecido. Grimmjow e Ichigo lo saben… pero no pueden evitarlo. Aunque, claro está, algunas ideas comienzan pésimo y terminan bien.





	Dos idiotas y una cabaña

**Author's Note:**

> Acá en Chile ya es catorce de febrero, así que... ¡bienvenidos sean todos a mi especial de San Valentín! ¡Una semana completa de one shots de mis OTPs, haciéndome llorar con lo hermosos que son!
> 
> Sí, debería haber empezado el siete de febrero, pero meh xD
> 
> Recordarles que los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Tite Kubo (mangaka) y al estudio Pierrot (anime). Yo solamente los tomo prestados para entretener y no pretendo, de ninguna manera, obtener beneficio monetario. 
> 
> Alguien tiene que darme GrimmIchi, ya que el final de Bleach fue tan terrible (?)
> 
> Este fic va dedicado a Lizbeth Sánchez Esteban, a quien le debía un one shot de su OTP desde que me etiquetó en un desafió de la página Es de fanfics, de Facebook. 
> 
> Dicho todo eso, los dejo para que lean~

Para ser honesto… no tenía ni idea de cómo había acabado así.

O sea, la idea la tenía. Grimmjow y él habían estado discutiendo —para variar— acerca de alguna estupidez, y debido a ello, no le habían puesto atención al grupo. Se habían desviado del sendero, y notaron que nevaba solamente cuando Grimmjow se quejó en voz alta que algo _helado_ le había caído en la punta de la nariz.

En serio, ¿qué tan despistado tenía que ser como para no notar que nevaba?

Seguramente lo mismo que Ichigo, que tampoco lo notó hasta que su amigo-barra-rival lo había mencionado. Había estado demasiado concentrado en ganar la discusión acerca de si el soba frío era mejor que el caliente ( _obviamente_ el soba caliente era mejor, por el amor a todo lo que es santo), y debido a ello, su concentración se había visto puesta por completo en simplemente encontrar el mejor argumento para salir triunfante de tan _importante_ intercambio de ideas.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí con algo más de esfuerzo de lo que iba a admitir en voz alta, Ichigo apoyó la espalda contra la madera y resopló por lo bajo. Le ardían las mejillas y tenía el cabello húmedo, al igual que la ropa y las botas. Las puntas de los dedos le dolían debido al frío y le costaba respirar.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que era tan difícil correr en la nieve, con una jodida _ventisca_ al frente, probablemente se habría quedado en el alojamiento del centro de esquí. Bebiendo chocolate caliente, jugando cartas con Rukia y Renji, disfrutando de un relajante baño caliente y de una cama cómoda y cálida.

Pero no. Había salido con Grimmjow para ver quién lograba bajar la montaña más rápido sobre los esquís, y de camino a la cima, perdieron el sendero establecido. Porque _claro_ , ninguno de los dos podía tomar el teleférico. Tenían que hacerlo todo a la forma difícil.

Por lo menos habían encontrado esa pequeña cabaña entre los árboles. Era una bendición, un golpe de suerte, porque sin ella, probablemente habrían muerto de hipotermia de haber pasado más tiempo bajo el cruel clima que azotaba los postigos de las ventanas sin piedad. Podía oír el viento silbar a través de los árboles, sentirlo a través de los espacios entre las hojas de la ventana.

Le dirigió una mirada molesta a Grimmjow, que yacía apoyado en la pared opuesta a Ichigo, con la espalda presionada contra el muro y una mirada entre aterrada y sorprendida clavada en los cristales de las ventanas, a través de las cuales poco y nada podía divisarse. Tenía el cabello lleno de nieve, al igual que las pestañas, la ropa húmeda y las botas llenas de lodo. Las mejillas arreboladas debido a la excesiva cantidad de frío y las yemas de los dedos amoratadas.

—Esto es una ridiculez—refunfuñó Ichigo, luego de unos momentos en silencio. El viento fuera de la cabaña pareció aumentar ante su declaración, silbando con más fuerza contra el pequeño edificio que parecía estar a punto de salir volando tabla por tabla—. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

—Bueno, Kurosaki—bufó Grimmjow, soltando una risita sarcástica—, la nieve se produce cuando las gotas de vapor de agua se congelan debido a las bajas temperaturas de la atmósfera. Se forman pequeñísimos cristales que se unen hasta que pesan lo suficiente para ser afectados por la gravedad, ¡y bam! Tienes nieve.

— _Sé_ cómo se forma la nieve, Jaegerjaquez—siseó el muchacho, arrugando el entrecejo—. Me refería a en qué momento nos distrajimos tanto como para no notar _que estaba nevando_.

—No me digas nada a mí, yo me di cuenta primero.

— ¡Eso no te deja en una mejor posición!

—Mucho menos a ti. Yo no tengo problemas con admitir que soy despistado, ¿qué me dices tú?

—Eres un idiota.

—Ya, pero no fui yo el que se dio cuenta solamente cuando el idiota le dijo que nevaba, ¿no es así?—replicó el otro, una sonrisa de medio lado haciendo su camino en sus labios, ladeándolos, hundiendo un hoyuelo en la esquina derecha de su boca—. ¿Quién es más idiota?

— ¿En serio vas a transformar esto en una _competencia_ , Grimmjow?—suspiró Ichigo, pasándose una mano por la cara.

—Me ofende—comenzó el aludido, poniéndose la mano derecha sobre el corazón y fingiendo una expresión dolida tan exagerada que Ichigo tuvo que tragarse la carcajada que pujó por salir de su garganta— que pienses que haría algo diferente.

— ¿Para qué lo intento?

—No lo sé, me pregunto lo mismo. ¿Quizás por tu innegable amor hacia mí?

Ichigo le dedicó una dura mirada a Grimmjow, entornando sus ojos castaños mientras fruncía el entrecejo. La sonrisita socarrona del más alto le sacaba de quicio, le provocaba ganas de darle un guantazo con el sólo propósito de borrársela del rostro. Sobre todo cuando hacía _ese_ tipo de comentarios e Ichigo se veía completamente incapaz de negárselo de frente.

Los ojos azules de Grimmjow se clavaron en los marrones de Ichigo, y el muchacho no pudo evitar notar que si lo miraba demasiado tiempo, comenzaba a sentir que se hundía de cabeza en un infinito mar azul. Ojos que combinaban con ese cabello azul bebé, que a veces le recordaba al algodón de azúcar que vendían en las ferias ambulantes, como si alguien los hubiese pintado de tonalidades a juego solo por el hecho de _molestarlo_.

Tampoco es que él tuviera demasiado derecho de hablar acerca de colores de cabello _inusuales_. El suyo ya entraba en la lista con el sólo hecho de ser naranja. Naranja. Cielo santo. No podía reclamarle a Grimmjow el tener ese _jodidamente molesto_ cabello azul bebé cuando él tenía una zanahoria por cabeza.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Debía poner su mente en otras cosas, cosas más importantes. Prioridades. _Prioridades_.

—Necesitamos salir de aquí—dijo, luego de unos momentos en silencio. Su espalda hormigueaba debido a la posición y a la presión que ejercía con las rodillas, y cuando se irguió, compuso una mueca de dolor al escuchar el desagradable crujido de las vértebras sobre sus caderas—. ¿Tienes señal?

— ¿De celular?

Ichigo le dedicó una mirada envenenada.

— ¡Cielos, Kurosaki, relájate!—rio Grimmjow, negando con la cabeza. Eran tan pocas las ocasiones en las que se reía así, que Ichigo no pudo evitar componer una sonrisita muy a su pesar. Y se reprendió inmediatamente por ello, frotándose las manos y soplando sobre sus dedos para entrar en calor—. No hay señal. En ningún teléfono. Quizás en uno satelital, pero con esta tormenta… un Smartphone promedio no sobreviviría.

— ¿Puedes, por el bien de mi salud mental, chequear _al menos_?

Los ojos de Grimmjow se clavaron en Ichigo de nuevo, por unos momentos una expresión incrédula llenando sus facciones, escribiéndose en cada línea de su rostro. Y mientras Ichigo observaba la metamorfosis de la sorna a la completa estupefacción, se preguntó si algún día alguien podría dibujarlo cuadro a cuadro, atrapando los cambios en su cara.

_Estúpido. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, ¡concéntrate!_

—Jesús—bufó el más alto, hundiendo su mano derecha en el bolsillo de sus húmedos pantalones, extrayendo el aparato de su lugar de descanso para luego desbloquear la pantalla. En la semipenumbra de la cabaña, una oscuridad azulada a la que la mirada de Ichigo ya se había acostumbrado, la luz dura y fría de la pantalla pareció un faro en una costa, atravesando neblina y gotas de agua suspendidas debido al oleaje—. ¿Ves? No hay señal.

Grimmjow volteó la pantalla hacia Ichigo, que compuso una mueca cuando la iluminación le hirió las retinas, dibujando formas nebulosas sobre sus pupilas que tuvo que alejar parpadeando rápidamente. Desde esa distancia, sin embargo, fue incapaz de ver las barras que mostraban la señal alcanzada por el teléfono, así que de un par de zancadas cruzó el espacio que lo separaba del otro muchacho, arrancándole el celular de las manos con un movimiento más violento de lo que pretendía.

Solamente para darse cuenta que Grimmjow le decía la verdad.

Y que le quedaba un veinte porciento de batería.

—No hay electricidad.

—No me digas, Sherlock.

—Cierra la boca, Watson—chasqueó, frunciendo el ceño hacia su compañero—. Tienes veinte porciento de batería. _Veinte_. No hay señal, no hay electricidad, y asumo que no traes un encendedor.

—Sabes, me considero alguien muy inteligente—comenzó el otro, entornando la mirada en la pantalla del celular como si este lo hubiese ofendido terriblemente. Quizás era Ichigo el que lo había ofendido, pero era Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, y por muy cabeza dura que fuera, no iba a admitir en la cara del más bajo que sus palabras lo habían herido. De alguna estúpida forma—, pero no entiendo nada de lo que quieres decir.

—Estamos atrapados, incomunicados, sin electricidad ni calefacción. Mucho menos comida. No sabemos cuánto va a durar la tormenta—explicó (o intentó explicar) Ichigo, apuntando hacia la pantalla del aparato con el dedo índice de su mano libre—. Tu celular podría haber sido la única fuente de luz aquí.

— ¿Y qué pasó con el tuyo?

—Se…—inició el chico, carraspeando para aclararse la garganta—. Se descargó cuando salimos del alojamiento.

—Seas cabrón—refunfuñó Jaegerjaquez, cruzándose de brazos—. Ahora sí que te ganaste el título del mayor idiota, Kurosaki.

— ¡Cierra el pico!—replicó el pelirrojo, alargando la mano que sostenía el teléfono para presionarlo con fuerza contra el pecho de Grimmjow. Él tampoco iba a admitir en voz alta que se sentía estúpido por la pésima decisión de salir con un teléfono descargado. ¿De qué le servía? De nada, esa es la respuesta. Porque no podía tomar fotografías, llamar o enviar mensajes, y en esa situación climática, lo único que iba a lograr era malograr el dichoso aparatito—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Creo que lo primero—contestó el otro, con toda seriedad— es ver si hay linternas y baterías en esta casa. Lo segundo, sería encontrar leña y alguna forma de encender fuego, al menos para calentarnos. Ya sabes, está más helado que trasero de pingüino aquí.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el pelirrojo retrajo su mano y la enfundó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, haciendo lo mismo con la izquierda. Cuando dejó salir el aliento que no sabía que contenía (ni por qué), una voluta de condensación se izó en el aire, desapareciendo sobre su cabeza unos segundos más tarde.

—Nunca creí que una de tus metáforas de mierda aplicara a la situación—alabó sarcásticamente— pero henos aquí.

— ¿Te digo algo? Serías jodidamente lindo si no fueras por ahí siendo un cabrón sarcástico.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿no leíste la letra pequeña al final del contrato?

—Más que un contrato, eres como una sentencia injusta.

—Ídem.

La conversación murió ahí, dejando tras de sí solamente el silbido del aire a través de los árboles y los tablones de la cabaña, el sonido de sus botas repiqueteando contra el piso y el ocasional gruñido de molestia de alguno de los dos cuando la búsqueda resultaba infructuosa. Y sin nada para medir el tiempo (ni un reloj ni la luz del sol), ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado rebuscando entre cajones de madera, un cofre en un rincón de la cocina, el baño y la habitación.

Fue solamente cuando descubrieron una puerta que daba a un pequeño cobertizo en el patio —casi totalmente cubierto de nieve— que se les prendió la ampolleta y se dijeron con una mirada que lo más lógico era que los implementos de ese tipo estuvieran fuera de la casa. Sobre todo si esa cabaña solamente se usaba durante la época de invierno, donde el resort de esquí recibía más personas y era necesario mantener un sitio en el que pudieran refugiarse en caso de una emergencia.

—No me mires así—refunfuñó Grimmjow, frotándose las manos contra los vaqueros húmedos en un fútil intento de calentarlas—. No tenía idea de que existía esta puerta.

—No te he mirado de ninguna forma—contestó Ichigo, cruzándose de brazos—. Ahora, ¿puedes _por favor_ abrir para ver si el cobertizo aún es accesible?

—Sí, sí, ya va—replicó Grimmjow, soplando sobre la punta de sus dedos al notar que sus pantalones húmedos no iban a servir de mucho para calentar sus manos. Se subió las mangas ligeramente, alargando la mano derecha hacia el pomo de la puerta, girándolo sólo un cuarto de vuelta antes de soltar un sonidito acongojado—. Uh. Está atorado.

—Estás bromeando—exhaló Kurosaki, entre fastidiado y comenzando a entrar en pánico. A través de la ventana, podía ver la silueta del cobertizo, apenas dibujada contra el cielo oscuro y los copos de nieve que se arremolinaban furiosamente—. Dime que estás bromeando.

—Uy, sí, claro, Kurosaki, _me parto de risa_ —bufó Grimmjow, soltando la perilla de la puerta para apuntar hacia ella con tanta condescendencia que Ichigo tuvo la acuciante necesidad de partirle la cara—. No, idiota, está atorada de verdad. Creo que se congeló, o los engranajes están oxidados.

— ¿Crees que si la empujamos seamos capaces de abrirla?—consultó el pelirrojo, tanteando cuidadosamente la madera hasta encontrar la perilla. El metal frío pareció punzar contra su palma, como si se hubiese aferrado a un carámbano con las manos desnudas, y una mueca de dolor le cruzó el rostro mientras intentaba girarla, encontrándose con un tope que no le permitió accionar el mecanismo en su totalidad—. Quizás tengamos que romper la cerradura.

—Es lo más seguro—repuso el más alto. En medio de la penumbra, Ichigo alcanzó a divisar la manera en la que la mano derecha de Grimmjow imitaba la suya, tanteando la madera en búsqueda de las bisagras—. La buena noticia es que se abre hacia fuera… así que, en teoría, si reventamos la chapa, la puerta debería abrirse. Si es que no hay demasiada nieve acumulada al otro lado.

—Salimos de un problema para caer en otro—murmuró Ichigo, más para sí mismo que para Grimmjow. Podía oír la respiración del otro muy cerca de sí, y aunque no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, aquello no lo dejaba concentrarse—. Creo que de todas formas deberíamos intentarlo—dijo por fin, solamente una vez que su cerebro fue capaz de hilar dos pensamientos juntos sin perderlos en medio de la vorágine en la que se había convertido su sinapsis—. A la cuenta de tres. Uno…

—Dos…

— ¡Tres!

El hombro de Ichigo jamás iba a volver a ser el mismo, eso era seguro. Cuando todo su peso concentró la fuerza del movimiento en ese único lugar, estuvo seguro que eso que había visto ante sus ojos eran las puertas del infierno. Un dolor rojo como el fuego le bajó por la espalda, casi arrancándole un gruñido de dolor que le habría impedido escuchar el desagradable sonido que produjo la cerradura al romperse.

Pudo notar las astillas saltando del marco de la puerta, y alguna parte de su cabeza le recordó que después iban a tener que encargarse de sellar eso, o el frío iba a ser insoportable incluso con algo de calefacción. Empujó ese pensamiento a la parte más oscura de su mente, preocupándose de empujar lo que más pudo hasta que la resistencia de la nieve pudo más que la fuerza de Grimmjow e Ichigo.

Por lo menos, se dijo cuando se irguió, sobándose el hombro dolorido con una mueca de incomodidad, habían logrado desbloquear el camino al patio. Era solo un corto viaje de un par de metros lo que separaba de la cabaña del cobertizo, algo que era fácil de cubrir incluso con esa tormenta. Pero la sola idea de volver a salir al frío le puso los pelos del cogote en punta, cubriéndole la nuca de un sudor helado que le causó un estremecimiento.

—Quédate aquí—murmuró Grimmjow, deslizándose en el espacio que dejaba el cuerpo de Ichigo y la rendija que habían logrado producir entre la puerta y el marco—. Usaré lo último que me queda de batería con la linterna. Mantén la puerta abierta, Kurosaki.

—Bien.

Recibir órdenes de Grimmjow no le agradaba, pero al menos sabía que estaban trabajando juntos por su propia supervivencia. Así que apoyó la espalda contra el marco de la puerta, estirando los brazos para plantar las manos planas contra la madera, sorprendiéndose del empuje feroz del viento.

La piel expuesta de la cara y las manos se le heló de inmediato, el frío como un punzante beso que comenzaba a insensibilizarlo. Podía notar el pulso latiéndole en la vena del cuello, pitando en su oreja de manera desagradable, casi sobreponiéndose al crujido-medio-chirrido de las botas de Grimmjow en la nieve. Y mientras esperaba impaciente, escuchando atentamente las maldiciones del otro, el sonido de planchas de zinc y el tamborileo de lo que parecían ser botes de pintura viejos, se dijo a sí mismo que jamás en su vida iba a volver a desviarse de un sendero.

Quince de los peores minutos de su vida más tarde, Grimmjow le indicó que entrara de nuevo a la cabaña. En los brazos llevaba un montón de cosas que entre la oscuridad Ichigo no alcanzaba a divisar, pero podía oler el aroma del aceite, la gasolina, la pólvora y la leña medio húmeda. Y mientras cerraba la puerta, oyó el repiqueteo de un bote metálico contra la madera del piso, el sonido característico de los fósforos dentro de su caja y el gorgoteo de un líquido espeso en su contenedor.

El aroma a aceite fue lo primero que notó; después, vino la revelación. Grimmjow volvió a encender la linterna de su celular, entregándole la primera chispa de luz que había atestiguado desde que se encerraran en esa apartada cabaña en las montañas. El círculo de iluminación amarillenta reveló las tablas castañas del piso, cuya pintura ya comenzaba a descascararse en las uniones y alrededor de los clavos que las mantenían en su lugar, el borde de una antigua y raída alfombra que definitivamente había visto mejores épocas, y lo que a Ichigo más le interesaba: utensilios y materiales para generar calefacción y luz.

—Ayúdame con esto, Kurosaki—llamó Grimmjow, sentándose en el suelo, cruzando las piernas a lo indio. Movió el celular solo lo suficiente para revelar una anticuada lámpara de gas de latón, abollada y manchada por los años y el tizne, pero que parecía estar en perfectas condiciones para ser usada—. Sostén el celular.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Ichigo se alejó lentamente de la puerta, esperando que el viento la azotara abierta de un momento a otro. Cuando los segundos se cayeron del reloj y nada sucedió, dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que contenía, acercándose a Grimmjow con lentitud.

Se dejó caer a su lado, recibiendo el aparato con dedos temblorosos debido al frío. El haz de luz temblaba tanto como su propia mano mientras lo sostenía, lo más alto que podía, esperando a que Grimmjow llenara el depósito de aceite. Le costó al menos tres intentos encender el primer fósforo (una monstruosidad de mínimo diez centímetros de largo, cuya pólvora parecía estar ligeramente húmeda), y cuando lo hizo, finalmente acercó la tímida llama a la mecha empapada con combustible.

La lámpara se encendió lentamente, emanando un lechoso resplandor dorado que poco a poco fue tornándose más luminoso. Finalmente, con un círculo casi naranjo de luz ante ellos, Ichigo bajó el celular y apagó la linterna, entregándoselo a Grimmjow.

Quince porciento de batería restante.

—Al menos ya tenemos luz—exhaló el muchacho, observando cómo su compañero cubría la llama con el fanal de vidrio y alzaba la manija para que fuera más sencillo moverla alrededor de la cabaña—. ¿Cuánto aceite queda?

—Lo suficiente para un par de días—replicó el otro, moviendo la lámpara para mostrar el contenedor de aceite. Un bidón de plástico que estaba a más de tres cuartos de su capacidad—. No tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, al menos.

Cuando se levantaron, con Grimmjow sosteniendo la lámpara, pudieron por fin echarle un vistazo más decente a su entorno. Ichigo no se sorprendió de descubrir que el espacio que lo rodeaba era uno pequeño —ya había tenido alguna idea mientras rebuscaba a tientas entre las poquísimas habitaciones—, pero sí le sorprendió el aparente descuido del lugar.

Las paredes de madera se veían desvencijadas y deslustradas, con manchas de humedad aquí y allá. Parecía que la cabaña completa había visto tiempos mejores, si el hecho de que pudiera ver algunos cables sueltos de la instalación eléctrica alrededor de la ampolleta que colgaba del techo era alguna pista. La alfombra de dudoso color estaba pelada en los bordes y parecía cubierta de una capa casi sólida de polvo, un sofá raído cubierto de varios cojines cuyo relleno ya comenzaba a salirse por las costuras desunidas arrinconado contra la pared, justo debajo de una ventana a la que le faltaba un postigo. Una mesa de centro tan antigua como el tiempo mismo, astillada en las uniones, sobre la cual yacía un antiguo mantel tejido que parecía haberse deshilachado con los años.

Lo que más le importaba, sin embargo, era la chimenea. Un armatoste de ladrillo —lo único que parecía no ser de madera en toda la casa— sin estucar, sin repisa ni nada para decorarla. Parecía construida específicamente para servir de método de calefacción y para preparar comida; o al menos eso pensó, notando la barra de hierro que iba de lado a lado y de la que colgaba un gancho oxidado.

—Un nido de amor muy apropiado, ¿no crees?—bromeó Grimmjow, falto de aliento. Parecía realmente preocupado por su situación, incluso si intentaba esconderlo a través de chistes ridículos—. Trae la leña, Ichigo. Vamos a encender la chimenea.

La leña estaba medio húmeda y fue una odisea y media lograr encenderla. Ichigo se abstuvo de felicitar a Grimmjow por su idea de aprovechar de entrar el bidón de gasolina, porque sin eso, probablemente habrían sido incapaces de encender el fuego en el hogar. El resplandor cálido que emanaron las llamas pareció hacerlos sentir más cómodos y seguros de inmediato, permitiéndoles relajarse por unos merecidos momentos.

—Pon tu celular en ahorro de energía—susurró Ichigo, sentado a un lado de Grimmjow frente a la chimenea—. Si la tormenta pasa y somos capaces de comunicarnos, sería una tontería tener un teléfono descargado.

A pesar de sus protestas, Grimmjow hizo caso casi enseguida. Dejó el celular sobre la mesita de centro, componiendo una mueca de desagrado cuando su mano rozó el borde deshilachado del mantel tejido.

—Todo este sitio es un asco—refunfuñó, echándole una ojeada a su entorno de la misma forma en la que se mira a una babosa especialmente grande y desagradable arrastrándose sobre un rosal—. ¿No se supone que este tipo de cabañas existen para que los pasajeros del hotel puedan refugiarse en caso de emergencia?

—No seas tan exigente, Grimmjow—bufó Ichigo, frotándose las manos para luego estirarlas, con las palmas hacia la chimenea—. Al menos no te estás congelando el trasero allá fuera en la tormenta.

— _Touché_ —admitió Grimmjow, asintiendo con la cabeza. La luz del fuego le iluminaba el perfil, dándole a sus ojos el brillo de una llama tras unos zafiros. E Ichigo quiso golpearse contra la chimenea de solo pensar en una cursilería como esa—. Eres muy positivo para estar en una situación como esta.

—Solamente trato de no desanimarme—contestó Ichigo, encogiendo un hombro como si con eso pudiera quitarle importancia al asunto. La cosa era que el asunto requería de mucha importancia, por parte de ambos, pero no podía esperar un nivel de seriedad demasiado alto de parte de Grimmjow. Él siempre parecía tomárselo todo como una broma. Una pésima, en la situación actual—. Lo peor que podría hacer ahora es dejar que mi moral se vaya en picada.

—Lógico y positivo—halagó Grimmjow, luego de dejar salir un silbido de admiración—. Cada día me gustas más.

Ichigo se atragantó con saliva.

—No es momento de bromear, idiota.

—No bromeo—replicó el otro, con toda seriedad, y por primera vez desde que lo conociera, Ichigo pudo ver la ausencia de una broma tras aquellos ojos azules que conocía tan bien. Se quedó estático por unos momentos, con las rodillas abrazadas contra el pecho para conservar más calor y el mentón apoyado en las rótulas.

—De verdad que no estoy para bromas, Grimmjow. No puedes estar hablando en serio.

— ¿Y por qué no?—contestó él, con simplicidad, como si el hecho de que gustara de Ichigo fuera de conocimiento general, como si fuera obvio y _natural_ —. Eres una gran persona. Que sea un idiota contigo todo el tiempo no significa que no seas importante para mí. Soy un idiota con todo el mundo.

—Grimmjow…

—No es una broma, Ichigo—aseguró el aludido, girándose hacia Ichigo. Apretó los labios en una fina línea llena de incertidumbre, como si esperara que Ichigo lo rechazara de un momento a otro, y el pelirrojo apenas pudo procesar la idea. Rechazarlo sería estúpido, tomando en cuenta las _estúpidas mariposas_ en su estómago.

El más bajo alargó la mano derecha, poniéndola sobre la frente de Grimmjow. Intentó comprobar si tenía fiebre, pero solamente se lo encontró ligeramente más helado de lo normal. Todo lo contrario a un delirio febril.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Quería saber si tenías fiebre. Estás _delirando_.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño hacia Ichigo, casi ofendido, antes de envolver sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca, tirando de él hacia sí. En medio de su sorpresa, el pelirrojo se vio incapaz de reaccionar; el tirón en su brazo lo sacó de su cómoda posición, enviándolo directamente contra el pecho del más alto, un sonido hueco llenando sus oídos cuando sus huesos golpearon los del otro.

Alzó la mirada, abrumado por el calor de la chimenea y el que provenía del propio Grimmjow, encontrándose con los ojos ajenos mirándolo fijamente. Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que su respiración cepillaba contra su nariz, revolviéndole los mechones más largos de cabello. Podía contar las pestañas que coronaban sus párpados, las venas que se extendían como filigranas por la parte superior de la frágil piel que descendía desde el hueso de su frente. Uno de los mechones más largos de Grimmjow, de esos que le caían sobre el rostro, le hizo cosquillas en el pómulo derecho.

— ¿Esto luce como una broma para ti?—murmuró Grimmjow, con una sonrisita ladeándose en sus labios, hundiendo ese hoyuelo en la comisura derecha de su boca al que tan atento había estado desde la primera vez que lo había visto—, ¿o luce como un delirio?

— ¿Por qué se te ocurre hacer esto _justo ahora_?—exhaló Ichigo, alargando la mano derecha para presionarla contra el suelo, buscando algo de estabilidad para su peso desbalanceado—. En esta situación…

— ¿En la que ambos podemos morir?—sugirió él, con toda tranquilidad, como si la posibilidad de una muerte por hipotermia no fuera nada más que un vecino al que saludas al doblar en una esquina y no una amenaza totalmente terrorífica—. Es por lo mismo.

— ¿Y si sobrevivimos?

—Al menos sabrás lo que siento por ti—replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. El movimiento causó que un escalofrío le bajara por la espalda al pelirrojo, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el viento que se filtraba a través de las tablas de las paredes—. Y podrás rechazarme.

—Nadie dijo que iba a rechazarte, estúpido—bufó el más bajo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Por qué siempre asumes lo peor?

—Soy un optimista informado, Ichigo, veo el vaso medio lleno solamente cuando sé que hay más agua para llenarlo—contestó, soltando una corta carcajada. Ichigo no supo si fue su imaginación o no, pero sonaba falto de aliento. Y algo le decía que no tenía nada que ver con el frío del ambiente—. Y por tu reacción, lo más seguro es que me rechaces.

— ¿Así que esto es solamente para mantener el calor corporal?

—Sí y no.

— ¿En qué parte no lo es…?

—En esta.

Los labios de Grimmjow estaban helados y resecos, y aunque Ichigo no era un experto en labios ajenos, era fácil notar que se los había mordido bastante recientemente. Quizás en alguna clase de intento de hacer que se calentaran, o simplemente para deshacerse de la sangre que debía haber manado de los pequeños surcos en la piel frágil. Pero incluso aunque podía notar el fantasma de una barba recién creciendo alrededor de su boca y en su barbilla, incluso aunque estaban en el sitio menos romántico del mundo, Ichigo no habría podido pedir nada más.

Porque la descarga de adrenalina en su sistema, el calor que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, no era nada que hubiese experimentado antes. La calidez en su interior fue una que ni siquiera el fuego en el hogar podría haber eclipsado, logrando que sus terminaciones nerviosas temblaran como si fuegos artificiales explotaran en ellas.

Cerró los ojos por puro instinto, sus labios deslizándose contra los de Grimmjow con lentitud, como si quisiera saborear el momento. Los dedos de su mano libre se encontraron de pronto con las hebras azules en su nuca, enredándose en ellas como si su vida dependiera de ello, cosquilleando en los costados sensibles y enviándole una corriente eléctrica que ascendió por su brazo como los chispazos de un cable electrificado en contacto con el agua.

El contacto no pasó más allá; sus bocas moviéndose la una contra la otra, sin siquiera intentar entrometer sus lenguas en la cavidad contraria. Disfrutaron del roce casi casto, empapándose del calor y del aroma del otro, gimiendo suavemente cada vez que alguno encontraba un punto especialmente sensible en los labios ajenos.

Sin relojes ni ningún otro método para medir el tiempo (como la luz del sol o la posición de las estrellas), ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo pasaron besándose, en silencio, riéndose de vez en cuando como un par de niños. Por consiguiente, ninguno supo realmente cuándo fue que se quedaron dormidos ante el fuego, con las piernas entrelazadas, abrazados sobre el desvencijado sofá.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta de la cabaña, ya a la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los dos intentó esconder lo que había sucedido, encontrándose con el guardabosques y sus compañeros de clases con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara y los dedos entrelazados, ignorando olímpicamente las preguntas acerca de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Al teléfono de Grimmjow le quedaba un diez porciento de batería, y la señal aún no llegaba.

A Ichigo no le importó; quizás si hubiesen podido comunicarse con alguien más, no habría podido recibir la confesión que tanto había estado esperando.

Y Grimmjow nunca le dijo que tenía un encendedor en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el primer one shot de la serie ♥ No habrá más GrimmIchi esta semana, pero sí otras ships que espero que les gusten (TodoDeku, Dazatsu, KawoShin... quién sabe xD). Intentaré que sean tan largos como este, o quizás más. Todo depende de lo mucho que pueda desarrollar las ideas que tengo guardadas. 
> 
> Prepárense, porque estoy aprovechando de usar todos esos clichés que me gustan y que nunca he podido trabajar ;) 
> 
> Edit: ahahahaha, kill me now. Me será imposible seguir con la serie, ooops. Lo siento :( Igual, no se preocupen, que de todas formas voy a seguir subiendo one shots de distintas parejas con los clichés que quería usar para los especiales de San Valentín, así que tengan paciencia ;)
> 
> Nos leemos mañana~
> 
> Gracias por leer ♥
> 
> 10-4.


End file.
